Percy Jackson Songfics
by LadyEponineGranger
Summary: Well hi cupcakes. Here are songs I think The PJO characters would say to each other and what my reaction was to some scenes in the books. Please review and follow. Rated T because of some curse words. Bye my little cupcakes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What's up my little cupcakes Happy Thanksgiving! I just finished dinner and having a meeting with my friends and we decided to write this. It's basically how I thought Percy Jackson characters would say to each other through song and how I reacted to the book moments. Here I go.

My reaction to Nico liking Percy (To all my followers I think Nico and Reyna will hook up.) World So Cold (Italics with the lyrics I changed.)

I never thought

I'd feel this

Guilty and I'm

Broken down inside

Living with myself

Nothing but lies

I always thought

I'd make it

But never knew I'd

Let it get so bad

Living with _my books_

Is all I have

I feel numb

I can't come to life

I feel like

I'm frozen in time

Living in a

World so cold

Wasting away

Living in a shell

With no soul

_Since Nico is gay_

Living in a world so cold

Counting the days

_Till Neyna comes __true_

_Neyna comes __true_

Do you ever feel _Nico_

Do you ever look

Deep down inside

Staring at yourself

Paralyzed

I feel numb

I can't come to life

I feel like

I'm frozen in time

Living in a

World so cold

Wasting away

Living in a shell

With no soul

Since Nico is gay

Living in a world so cold

Counting the days

_Till Neyna comes true_

_Neyna also hook up_

I'm too young

To lose my soul

I'm too young

To feel this old

So long

I'm left behind

I feel like

I'm losing my mind

Do you ever feel_ Nico_

Do you ever look

Deep down inside

Staring at your life

Paralyzed

Living in a

World so cold

Wasting away

Living in a shell

With no soul

_Since Nico is gay_

Living in a world so cold

Counting the days

_Till Neyna comes true_

_Neyna comes true_

_For _me

I'm too young [x2]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey my little cupcakes. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please send in requests and ideas. Again italics changed lyrics. So on with the story.

This Is War by Thirty Seconds To Mars- Titan War (Demigod Side)

A warning to the people, the good and the evil

This is war

To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim

This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

The moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight, the moment to fight

To fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left

We will fight _with the gods_

To the edge of _Olympus_

It's a brave _old _world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left

We will fight _with the dead_

To the edge of _Olympus_

It's a brave _old _world, it's a brave _old _world

A warning to the_ oracle_, the liar, the honest

This is war

Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah

This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

The moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight, the moment to fight

To fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left

We will fight with _the gods_

To the edge of _Olympus_

It's a brave _old _world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left

We will fight

To the edge of _Olympus_

It's a brave _old _world, it's a brave _old _world

It's a brave _old _world

I do believe in the light

Raise your hands up to the sky

The fight is done, the war is won

Lift your hands toward the sun

Toward the sun

(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)

(The moment to live and the moment to die)

Toward the sun

(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)

(The moment to live and the moment to die)

Toward the sun

(The moment to fight, the moment to fight)

(To fight, to fight, to fight)

The war is won

To the right, to the left

We will fight _with the end_

To the edge of _Olympus_

It's a brave _old _world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left

We will fight _with the gods_

To the edge of _Olympus_

It's a brave _old_ world, it's a brave _old_ world

It's a brave _old_ world

A brave _old_ world

The war is won

The war is won

A brave _old_ world


End file.
